Hajimaru wo Sezu Owaru Monogatari
by Kei FAA
Summary: That's could be love against. All I need is you. Comeback, I'm waiting anytime. Penantian yang entah akan berujung pada apa? Pertemuan atau mungkin kematian? DLDR! Another story buluk gua XD


Ok then bro this is the second one for this cold night XD

_Hajimaru wo Sezu Owaru Monogatari_

**DISCLAIMER for Our beloved author Masashi Kishimoto XD (gomen I made this broken story)**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Sasuke Hinata (I take crack pair for this, gomen hehe XD)**

**Kochirakoso yoroshiku onegaishimasu**

**wOAOw**

* * *

" Apakah nanti kita bisa bertemu kembali?" tanya seorang pemuda putus asa, sangat jelas tersirat dari nada perkataannya, juga dari raut wajahnya. Terlihat pemuda tersebut tidak pintar untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya.

" Aku tak tau pastinya, yang pasti aku harus pergi sekarang" jawab seorang gadis gamang, tak jelas memberikan kepastian ataukah hanya sebuah ambigu belaka yang menjadi basa basi untuk menganggapi pertanyaan pemuda tadi.

"Kumohon tetaplah tinggal, jangan pergi kemanapun, aku takut sangat takut…" kalimatnya terpotong, isakkan terdengar jelas diakhir, tubuhnya bergetar, tak sanggup membendung cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya, pemuda ini terlihat rapuh tak seperti pemuda pada umumnya tegar dan kuat, telapak tangan sebelah kanannya terlihat menutupi sebagian wilayah wajahnya. Gadis dihadapannya hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi aksi dari pemuda tadi, senyuman getir yang hanya membuat pemuda itu lebih terluka karena sifat sok tegar yang ditunjukkannya, dia bergerak menghampiri pemuda itu kemudian memeluknya erat, sangat erat,

" Tenanglah Sasuke, bersabar adalah hal yang paling baik saat ini, tunggulah aku dalam penantianmu, jika kau merindukaku tataplah bulan diatas sana dan secara tidak langsung kau sedang menatap mataku. Tabahlah, aku tau kau lelaki sejati bukan lelaki cengeng yang rapuh seperti ini " bisiknya sesaat sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

" Hinata…!" panggil sang pemuda sesaat sang gadis melangkahkan kakinya, lantas dia tak langsung menoleh namun diam sejenak, dan ditengah bulan purnama tahun ke 16nya dia telah membulatkan tekad,

"Sudahlah Sasuke aku sudah tak punya waktu lagi, tunggulah aku karena jika kau menahanku sekarang tak ada gunanya aku sudah memutuskan langkahku. Berhentilah menangis seperti pecundang!" tukasnya menanggapi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun lantas dia seger berlari sekuat tenaganya.

" Aku tau Hinata, aku tak kan menangis lagi namun, _hoshi no yuigon, zutto wa hayaku ga kaette, dakara itsumo anata ni aitai, anata ga koishii_. Akan kupastikan kau kembali padaku, mau ataupun tak mau aku kan membuatmu kembali padaku, karena _anata ijou no hito ni deaenai. _Bulan purnama ini akan menjadi saksi usahaku untuk mencapaimu kembali Hinataaaa…." Teriaknya setengah terisak. Sang gadis yang sudah cukup jauh nampaknya masih mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang diucapkan pemuda tadi, meskipun dia masih berlari, sumpahnya yang menjadi benang merah antara mereka berdua, senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

' Kau percaya diri sekali sasuke kun, aku pasti menunggu saat itu, tapi itu takkan kubuat mudah. Akan kupastikan hatiku sulit untuk ditaklukan oleh siapapun termasuk kau. Karena aku tak suka melihatmu rapuh seperti itu sasuke,,, akan kutunggu pasti…' hatinya menegaskan, dia remas dada sebelah kirinya memastikan pengukuhan keputusannya.

" Aku tau kau mendengarnya Hinata, pegang perkataanku. Dan _Sayona_-, ah tidak aku tak mau mengucapkan perpisahan, _Jaa Mata nee Hintataaa_, _ki o shikete_ " tambah sang pemuda lagi, kemudian melambaikan tangannya sekuat tenaga berharap akan terlihat oleh sang gadis yang sudah menjauh seiring waktu yang bergulir.

Air mata sudah tak ada darinya yang tertinggal hanya keyakinan sekarang keyakinan yang dipegang teguh oleh keduanya " Aku yakin" keduanya berkata bersamaan. Malam purnama ini menjadi awal takdir keduanya saat ini, dan seterusnya. Takdir yang menantinya-

QAQ

QAQ

QAQ

QAQ

QAQ

_Dan__ kamu hanya perlu mengerti _

_dan tak harus memahami, _

_tanpa harus berpikir _

_hanya perlu mengerti _

_aku bernafas untukmu _

_jadi tetaplah disini _

_dan mulai menerima ku_

Masa telah sangat cepat berganti, itulah yang mereka rasakan, penentian keduanya ternyata tak berarti banyak, setelah banyak usaha yang telah sia-sia dilakukan pemuda itu. Setelah sekian lama hanyalah kehampaan yang bergelora, void masing-masing yang mulai menghampiri mereka menuju kekosongan sejati.

'Kau tahu Hinata ternyata lebih mudah berkata daripada melaksanakannya, tak semudah yang kukatakan pada malam itu, aku sudah putus asa. Kuhabiskan waktu puluhan tahun untuk itu namun apa….' Gumam seorang lelaki dewasa yang sudah sedikit tua, namun ketampanannya tak sedikitpun luntur dan dia menangis, entah apa yang ia tangisi. Tak jelas, sangat, namun sebuah gumaman pelan menyadarkan akan kejadian berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu, kejadian menyesakkan diantara sepasang anak manusia yang telah terikat dengan benang merah namun halang rintang tetap tidak memperbolehkan mereka bersatu kembali. Tak ada yang tahu secara jelas bagaimana nasib pemuda dan gadis itu, hanya sang pemuda yang telah berubah menjadi seorang bapak-bapak yang terlihat sekarang. Menyesali semuanya, kesia-siannya yang ia lakukan dulu, mengapa dia tidak menahan gadis itu lebih keras agar dia tidak pernah pergi menginggalkannya.

' Hinataaaa… aku merindukanmu, sangat!' lirih terdengar, gumaman yang menyayat hati, kerinduan yang amat mendalam, kerinduan yang terkubur dalam hati yang paling tulus, kerinduan yang sudah sangat menumpuk hingga membekukan hati pemiliknya, membunuh semua perasaannya terhadap hal yang lain. Perlahan tapi pasti membunuh sang merindu, tanpa ada kata ampun.

' Bulan dia berkata jika aku menatapmu, rasa rinduku hilang tapi apa, yang ada hanya kau makin membuatku rindu terhadapnya, mengingatkanku akan tatapan hangatnya yang selalu ia tujukan padaku.' Tuduhnya sarkastik pada ciptaan tuhan yang selalu setia disana, bergantian dengan pasangan sejatinya matahari namun mereka tak pernah bertemu. Yang ada hanya saling kejar yang tidak berujung hasil

'Perlahan-lahan hatiku mati, kau tahu bulan rasanya bagaimana? ' tanyanya pada bulan yang sedari tadi tadi hanya menanggapinya dengan tetap diam mendengarkan.

' Sangat sakit, sakit sekali,,, sampai aku berpikir mungkin mati itu lebih baik ' tambah lagi disertai dengan cengkramannya pada dadanya, seakan merefleksikan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang ini.

'Aku sudah tak tau lagi apa yang harus kulakukan,,, ' air mata kini mulai menemanianya, setia, mengucur tanpa henti dibalik pelupuk mata seorang yang sedang tertuntuk menderita, putus asa.

' KEMBALILAH HINATAAAAAA…. ' teriaknya penuh harap, memelas, namun tak ada guna.

_That's could be love against_

_All I need is you_

_Comeback, I'm waiting anytime_

_The heavy rains is come_

_Still I miss days with you_

_I can look into your face_

_Oh feeling blue_

_And looking back again_

_Please, comeback to me_

Disisi lain dia tidak mengetahui bagaimana penderitaan yang dirassakan sang gadis lebih besar daripada yang dialaminya. Penderitaan tak hanya hati dan mental karena menunggunya, menunggu untuk menemukannya segera, tapi juga penderitaan fisik yang kendati cukup parah tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan penderitaan batinnya. Dia masih setia menunggu tanpa ada sedikitpun gurat keraguan.

' Aku tahu Sasuke kau pasti akan datang dan membawaku kembali padamu, pasti ' gumam keyakinan penuh yang terdengar. Kondisinya saat ini tak bisa dibilang baik, tubuhnya penuh luka dan kurus, jauh dengan keadaannya dulu. Bagaimana tidak meskipun dia seorang gadis, namun ekspektasi terhadapnya sangatlah berbeda dengan gadis pada umumnya, dia calon pemimpin sebuah klan besar yang terhormat. Diwajibkan untuk menjadi sosok yang 'sempurna'.

"Kau calon pemimpin klan Hinata! jangan menjadi gadis cengeng tak berguna, jadilah seperti sepupumu tegas, pintar dan berwibawa. Jangan membuatku menyesal karena mengorbankan ibumu saat itu." Menyedihkan memang, tapi ini sudah menjadi ucapan wajib yang dilontarkan sang ayah saat itu, setiap hari dia dihina dan ditekan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, mendengarkan, lalu mengengguk tanda mengiyakan ucapan sarkastik ayahnya tersebut.

" Iya ayah, tenang saja, aku akn menjadi anak yang membanggakanmu. Bukan lantas menjadi anak yang tidak berguna, dan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan ibu waktu itu." Ucapnya lemas tak bergairah, tertunduk , tatapannya kosong.

Kepergiannya-pun pada saat itu karena ayahnya melarang keras dirinya untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang luar, terutama "Sasuke" karena ayahnya bersikeras mengatakan

"Sasuke itu dari klan Uchiha, dan kau tahu mereka tidak pantas dengan kita. Keturunan mereka bahkan membunuh seluruh anggota klannya sendiri, dan tinggal menyisakan 'anak tak berguna itu'. Dan Hinata pembantaian itu dilakukan oleh KAKAKNYA sendiri." Bentak sang ayah saat itu setelah mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua.

"Tapi ayah…" bela sang gadis namun terhenti karena bentakan sang ayah, lagi.

" Ayah tak butuh pembelaanmu untuk 'anak sialan itu' yang pasti putuskan hubunganmu kalau kau tak ingin tertular menjadi anak yang membawa sial juga. Dan. . . . . . . " sang ayah menghela nafas sejenak

"Mulai besok kau harus pergi dari desa ini, mengikuti pelatihan yang sudah aku rencanakan agar kau dapat menjadi pemimpin klan terbaik" lanjutnya lagi.

Itu sudah sangat lama sekali, dan naasnya saat diperjalanan ternyata tempat yang dimaksud sang ayah telah sirna menyisakan puing reruntuhan dan, para zabuza. Hinata tentu tak diam saja saat itu dia berusaha untuk pergi menyelamatkan diri. Tapi para zabuza telah lebih dulu menangkapnya, dia dijadikan sampah tak berguna, budak pemuas nafsu dan juga disiksa secara fisik. Hianta lemah, tentu tidak, dia calon pemimpin klan namun yang pasti para zabuza itu lebih kuat, keji, dan nista, tak berperi kemanusiaan. Ia telah menunggu sekian lama janji dari orang terkasihnya 'Sasuke' namun tak kunjung datang, ia menunggu dengan penuh harap walau sudah puluhan tahun berlalu, hinata tak bosan menunggu Sasuke. Air mata, heh sudah sirna habis karena terlalu sering dikeluarkannya, hatinya sudah beku tak merasakan hal sensitive, yang ada hanya penantian kosongnya terhadap seseorang yang tak kunjung datang.

" SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE….." racau nya saat ini,berharap pemuda itu mendengar teriakannya, ia menekan dadanya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, sakit yang sudah sangat menyiksanya.

'Mungkin pada akhirnya kita tak bisa bertemu Sasuke-kun,' cengkramannya menguat

'Sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa menunggumu lagi Sasuke-kun,,, Arghhh' lanjutnya lagi, dia terjatuh dari tempat berpijaknya, dan naas jalan itu sempit dikelilingi jurang terjal. Dia lengah hingga ia terperosok jatuh, berguling tak tentu, terpental, menubruk bebatuan runcing dan pada akhirnya terkulai lemah setelah bantingan terakhirnya ditanah berbatu.

T3T

T3T

T3T

T3T

T3T

T3T

_To stay with you_

_Always, you're the world to me_

_And dreaming on_

_So you can take my soul for you_

_Oh how do you feel, so far_

_You're the world to me_

_And dream on_

_You stole my heart so long ago_

_Oh I release my soul_

_So you feel my song_

Hinata terkulai lemah, penuh luka bahkan wajahnya sudah penuh dengan luka memar hasil terjatuh tadi.

"uhukkkk, ahhhh….." batuknya, terdengar menyakitkan, dan dia mengeluarkan darah, darah pekat yang cukup banyak pertanda organ dalamnya terluka parah atau mungkin rusak.

Dia tahu dia sudah tidak dapat bertahan lagi, penentiannya selama ini akhirnya usai meninggalkan kehampaan sempurna. Kekosongan sejati yang menemani. Ia menatap langit malam, sedang purnama pikirnya.

" Sasuke-kun kuharap kau dapat mendengar ini." Bisiknya pelan sambil tetap menatap langit

" Aku sangat mencintaimu meski kau sudah tau itu" hening kemudian, helaan nafas tersengal mengikuti

" Otsuki sama mungkin kau sudah sangat bosan mendengar celotehanku, tapi jika ia sedang menatapmu saat ini…" sengalnya lagi, pasokan oksigennya seperti direnggut paksa meski ia sangat membutuhkannya, bernafas merupakan hal yang sulit untuknya saat ini.

"Kumohon sampai kan pesanku ini,,," lanjutnya, air mata pada akhirnya menemaninya lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke kun karena aku sudah tak bisa menunggumu lagi, dan atas perkataanku waktu itu… hah hah" sadar waktunya tak lama lagi

" dan karena aku tak bisa bersamamu selama ini, meninggalkanmu…" lanjutnya dengan suara yang semakin mengecil

" Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, dengan kisah yang lebih indah….." katanya sayup

" Dan tak berpisah denganmu lagi…. Hah hah hah" raga tinggal menyisakanan sedikit jiwa

" _AISHITERU Sasuke-kun…. Hah hah hah" _ucapnya lirih, perlahan manik lavender itu tertutup

" _Sayounara- Sasuke - kun_" kata terakhirnya sesaat sebelum jiwanya benar-benar terpisah pergi dari raganya, meninggalkan segala kehampaan semu ini, menuju kehampaan yang sebenarnya.

_Tsuki ni aragau nagai FUREA_

_Hajimari wo sezu owaru monogatari_

_Sotto sora ni oku namida wa_

_Mikan no SYMPHONIA_

_Anata dake ni_

_Kimi dake ni_

_Hoshi no yuigon_

_Anata ni aitai_

Sasuke belum beranjak dari tempat meracaunya tadi, menumpahkan segala keputusasaanya. Hening suasana yag menyelimuti disini, menemani sasuke yang tertidur, jalur air asin diwajahnya masih terlihat sangat jelas, dan wajah terlukanya tersirat dengan baik disana.

Sepertinya sang bunga tidur sedang menguasainya kali ini, memanipulasi perasaannya, kerinduannya yang tak terkontrol. " Hinataa jangan pergi…. Hiks kumohon " gumamnya ditengah tidur lelapnya.

Didalam mimpinya dia melihat kejadian masa lalunya, saat dimana Hinata pergi meninggalkannya, posisinya saat ini seperti sedang menonton sebuat televisi, namun dia berada didalamnya menyaksikan dengan seksama.

" Sasuke-kun….." sayup terdengar sebuah panggilan terhadapnya, tak begitu merespon dia masih tetap saja terhanyut dalam suasana yang dibuat memori masa lalunya, sembari tak lupa air mata yang menemani.

"Sasuke kun aku mencintaimu, meski kau sudah tahu itu" terdengar lagi suara dan lebih jelas, sadar akan pemilik suara tersebut Sasuke lantas menoleh dan menemukan sesosok yang sangat dirindukannya, amat sangat. Sosok yang selama ini mengisi mimpi-mimpinya, sosok yang teramat sangat ia cintai, sosok yang ia cari selama ini selama berpuluh-puluh tahun ini.

"Hinata,,," panggilnya lirih, nama yang sosok yang sedari tadi hanya menatapnya penuh kasih sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Hinataaaaaa…." Sasuke mulai meracau dan mulai berlari menuju sosok tersebut, berlari terburu-buru, hingga sesekali tersandung karena tak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

'bruggh….' Terdengar suara pelukan yang cukup keras, pelukan hangat yang selalu diimpikannya, pelukan terhadap gadis yang amat ia cintai

" Yokatta na Hinata, omae ga motto kaerimashita, ore no koishii, aitai. Atashi wa anata no koto ga aitai, hontou ni aitai" ucapnya lirih sembari mengeratkan pelukannya, memastikan ini bukan hanya sebuah ilusi belaka.

" Sasuke kun, motto anata no aitakutte" hinata angkat bicara, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada sasuke, menghirup aroma tubuh sang pemuda yang selalu ia sukai.

" Hinata…." Bisik sasuke di telinga Hinata

"Sasuke, ….. jangan lepaskan aku lagi, kumohon" stelah dia mengucapkan itu, kepala nya mendongkak menatap manik onyx kesukaannya.

Cukup lama mereka bertatapan menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing tanpa kata, hanya tatapan hangat yang dapat dengan mudah mereka mengerti. Wajah mereka dekat, hembusan nafas pun bercampur baur, terasa oleh satu sata lain. Tanpa sadar mereka terhanyut dalam suasana yang mereka idamkan, jarak antara mereka sudah enyah tergantikan dengan kelembutan personal yang saling memberi, tak ada yang mendominasi, perasaan yang terlihat bukan nafsu nista yang menodai.

Sentuhan singkat yang menenangkan keduanya, keduanya tersenyum setelahnya, memberikan senyum terbaiknya satu sama lain. Dan kemudian

" Sasuke kun, ini pertemuan terakhir kita, aku tak bisa menemui mu lagi" ucap Hinata serius

" maksudmu apa Hinata? Kau bilang jangan pernah lepas aku lagi tapi kenapa?" racau sasuke sembari menggunncang ringan bahu Hinata

" Karena…. Aku sudah tak berada didunia ini lagi Sasuke-kun" jawabnya, perih yang dirasa keduanya namun ini realita sebenarnya.

" Dunia kita sekarang berbeda Sasuke kun" lanjutnya, sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis yang hamper membuncah.

" Aku tak peduli, aku akan ikut bersamamu, meski aku harus melepaskan nyawaku sekalipun aku siap. Asalkan bersamamu Hinata. Aku tak mau kita terpisah lagi" lantang Sasuke penuh keyakinan.

" Tapi kau akan ikut meninggalkan dunia ini, sasuke, dunia yang menyimpan kenangan kita" lirih Hinata.

" Aku tak peduli Hinata, kita masih bisa membuat kenangan baru kelak, ayolah bawa aku bersamamu" yakin Sasuke

" Baiklah Sasuke, akupun ingin terus bersamamu, dan waktu kita hampi habis ayo kita bergegas!" seru hinata, dan menarik tangan Sasuke mengikutinya.

Akhirnya mereka bersama, Sasuke dengan senang hati melangkah bersama hinata, meninggalkan jasad yang akan tertidur selamanya di tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu keputusaannya. Menuju kekosongan yang sejati, namun tak dihiraukan karena ada Hinata bersamanya.

Dan cerita yang baru akan dimulai telah usai.

_( Hajimaru wo sezu owaru monogatari )_

Owari?

* * *

**Huahahahaha dan semua temen gua di kosan udah pada tepar. Tinggallah gua dengan cerita buluk gua yang lain. XD LOL**

**Anyway, entah tapi gua gak bisa tidur meski tugas udah kelar semua. Sori curcol lagi OuOv**

**Then this second time I'm upload story, mamen langsung 2 story bray**

**Jangan pada bosen ya baca juga fict gua yang Screen of Myth**

**Karena mata udah berat banget gua akhiri ya haha *ketawa nista**

**see yaaa~~~ (another story or chapter?)**

**Oh lupa flame/concrit gua terima kok dengan syarat kedua, lu mau bimbing gua gimana caranya bikin story yang bagus secara objektif.**

**Salam DLDR!**

**Then sere de**

**Oyasuminasai minna ~w~/**


End file.
